


Sorry about your fireplace, Madame!

by naturalblues



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dark!Doctor thoughts, Desperate smut, Episode Fix-It: s02e04 The Girl in the Fireplace, F/M, Soul Bond, Telepathic Bond, primal urges, using the word primitive because I can do that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturalblues/pseuds/naturalblues
Summary: A GITF fixit with fluff, some dark!Ten and echoes of dark!Nine, telepathic bonding, explicit sex, and some good Reinette getting put in her place on repeat. Why? Because I will never be over this. Sorry.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 32
Kudos: 103





	Sorry about your fireplace, Madame!

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten back into writing, and am trying to finish Gallifrey Horror and Arkytior right now. In between writing each one, I have been starting little mini projects like this one to give my brain a small break (if that makes sense?). So here is the first chapter of one of those mini projects, a small fuck you to Moffat canon.
> 
> Pretty much just consider all of my work a two finger salute to Steven Moffat.
> 
> I hope you're all doing all right during this pandemic.

Sodding Krillotanes.

Mickey had seemed to take a shine to Sarah Jane during this little adventure, and decided to stay with her while the Doctor and Rose headed back into the Tardis, on the agreement that they would meet up in about 30 minutes in Belle Vue Park.

The Doctor smiled a bit, putting them right into the vortex, cheerfully telling Rose that he needed to make a gift for Sarah Jane first, before they arrived.  
  
Rose nodded a bit, watching him for a moment before wandering back to her room. The Doctor was surprised by her leaving, and wondered, guiltily, if she was still upset over things today. Seeing Sarah had been a shock, especially because she had been one of his closest best friends. At one point, he had wondered if he had been falling in love with Sarah, or maybe falling for Teagan, in his Fifth body… but that just wasn’t the case. He knew that now, after knowing Rose. 

He had never felt that way about anyone, ever -- he just hadn’t been able to sort through any feelings he’d had for people as he’d gotten further and further away from the repression of his People. After his feelings for Rose… loving… no.

He couldn’t even think that way, he couldn’t allow himself to. He’d meant what he’d told her earlier. She could spend the rest of her life with him… but he had never told her that long ago, back when he wore leather, he had decided that she _would_ spend the rest of her life with him. If she decided, truly and honestly, that she wanted to leave… maybe he would simply make sure they never touched ground on Earth again.  
  
She wouldn’t be _able_ to leave him, then. If she decided that she could just leave on any old planet… in his darkest moments, he’d admit to no one indulging in flitting fantasies of changing her mind in ways that would get him arrested (and with good reason) on a telepathic planet. The thought of ever doing that to her made him sick, he never would but… but the thought of being without her made him sicker.

He couldn’t live without her. She was his other half, he couldn’t exist, couldn’t breathe without her.

He was frightened, at times, to think of what he would do at the honest threat of losing her. He would be reduced to begging, pleading… whatever she wanted, he would be her willing supplicant if only she never left him. She had to stay with him forever. She’d promised. She was a woman of her word. Watching her slowly die in front of him was going to be the death of him, he had already accepted this. He couldn’t let her go, she couldn’t leave. He wouldn’t allow her to. But he had no plans of surviving her death.

He wouldn’t regenerate. He would die before he’d allowed himself to fully experience the pain of her loss. He could join her in that, he thought, darkly. The universe could burn without him. Someone else could take the torch, everything could go to hell, he didn’t care. He just wanted to be with Rose.

Suddenly, the subject of his morose thought pattern reappeared, making him glance up. She was holding an envelope, and chewing on her lips, nervously.

“We need to talk.”  
  
  
Never before had four words caused him so much terror. There was ice in his veins as every one of the worst meanings behind those words sprang to mind. That was what humans said, in her time, before a break up, didn’t they? Not that they were… officially… anything… but. But they were _something_ , and… no. He wouldn’t let her do this.  
  
He was trembling a bit as she handed him the envelope. She took note of the shakiness of his hands, but didn’t comment on it.

Her silence was deafening.

“R-Rose….”

“I wrote this for you,” she murmured, trying to catch his eyes. He kept avoiding them, and she sighed. “I wrote it back in Japan.”

That got his attention. He looked up at her in surprise, and then glanced back down at the envelope, with his name on it. Was she thinking of leaving him, even then? Was it not just this defective new model she was leaving?! He closed his eyes a bit painfully, waiting for what he’d always known to be the inevitable.

He felt the pit in his stomach, accepting that the words were coming, and terrified of his reaction to them. 

“It’s a haiku I wrote for you.”  
  
  
... _What?  
  
_

“I was working up the nerve to give it to you, but after what happened today, I just… it says what I think better than I can right now, which makes sense. Mum always said to write a letter when you want to say something really important, because you can sit and really think over your words. I want you to read it.”  
  
  
He nodded slowly, accepting the logic of that. How long could he put this off?  
  
  
“Out loud.”  
  
  
He gave her an incredulous look.  
  
  
“Now, Doctor. Please.”  
  
  
Something about the firmness of her please made him spring to action. Right, a letter. A poem. He could read that out loud. It couldn’t be all bad if she wanted him to read it aloud, right?  
  
He put his specs on, carefully opening the envelope, and glanced at the words as his mouth formed them. His voice spoke them.

_“What brings me joy is_

_You, of course. Always, it's you._

_Please take my forever…”  
_  
  
He stopped short, a lump forming in his throat. “Rose--”  
  
  
“S’not finished. Please.”  
  
  
This was going to be something they couldn’t come back from, and in these moments, he didn’t see a way out that wouldn’t hurt her irreparably, and lead her to leaving him. He read on.

_“I give it freely_

_Who else would I give it to?_

_I know it's not fair.”_ _  
_  
  
Not fair was an understatement. But he continued.

_“My forever isn't long_

_But it's all I have to give_

_A life spent…”_ _  
_  
  
He took a moment to breathe. This was hard. His lips twitched, fighting the urge to sob. _“A life spent with you.”  
_

_“I believe that you are_

_My…”_  
  
  
He gave her a pleading look, not wanting to continue this. He was crumbling in the face of her baring her heart to him. She gave him no quarter, the firm look coming from glistening eyes. She deserved him to work through this.  
  
_  
“I believe that you are_ _  
_ _My...soulmate in every way  
__My heart is... all yours._

_I know you want to  
_ _Push away future pain and loss  
_ _But regret is worse.”_

  
His throat was in pain from how much he wanted to burst into tears. He was a coward, a total coward, every single time, and this was never clearer as he stammered and stuttered and paused in front of a human girl. Other Time Lords would have been horrified by this.  
  
“Almost done,” Rose whispered, touching his arm, cutting through the self deprecation. Her voice was always so compassionate and reassuring. He could continue, for her.

_“I would rather be_

_A fond, bittersweet memory_

_Not an "I wish Id--"  
_ _  
_  
Oh _god. No_ . Please don’t make him think of her _gone_ . She didn’t know. It would _destroy_ him.

_  
“Please, don't let me go_

_Don't curse yourself to what ifs_

_Doctor, I…”_ _  
_  
  
The dam broke, and tears streaked down his cheeks. He couldn’t. If he said those words, he would break completely. He would cast aside every one of his rules. He knew it was coming, one day, with her. He knew, but not… not today, he couldn’t, he was a coward…  
  
_  
“Doctor, I love you.”_ Rose said, her voice trembling with emotion. He could hear that she was crying herself, soft, mascara black tears. She always cried so gently.  
  
  
He flinched from the words, despite how much they warmed him. He’d dreamed of her saying it. “Rose…” He was begging her, using only her name. His hand twitched, reaching up as if to fend off physical blows.  
  
  
“I love you, Doctor. I love you, even if you throw me out right now. There’s nobody else, there never could be. I love you, I love you, I love you, and I will love you forever.”  
  
  
He broke.  
  
  
He didn’t know how he’d gone from cowering in tears near the console from the depth of his companion’s love for him to across the room, pressing her against the wall with his mouth against hers, but he had managed. It was sloppy, wet from both of their tears, but it felt so unbelievably good that he couldn’t stop himself from teasing the seal of her lips with his tongue. The salty taste of her tears mixed with the sour of her mascara, but as soon as she opened, he grunted with the effort to take over and thoroughly dominate her mouth. He held her so tightly it was like he wanted to fit inside of her, to nestle within her body and never leave. Like he could make them one person, he could live within her forever.  
  


_…Wait. He couldn’t! The damage he would wring..._

  
She sucked on his tongue and he groaned, shoving his hips against hers instinctively. She whimpered, which made him begin to grind, wanting to hear that sound again. He gripped her hair, tilting her head down a bit as he plundered her mouth, her soft sounds driving him crazy. His, all his, he’d make her his and no one would ever touch her again but him. Her hands scrambled for purchase on his lower back, trying to pull him closer. She wanted to be one with him. He could do it, and his fingers twitched with the urge.  
  
_Wait. No--_  
  
He pulled away from her mouth like he’d been burned, hearing her loud gasp of breath. A glance to the redness of her face reminded him with a guilty twinge that she did not have a respiratory bypass.  
  


“Rose…”  
  
  
“Doctor…”  
  
  
Rassilon, the moan to her voice made him want to make her make it again, over and over, until she forgot everything but his name.

He’d indulged in these fantasies as well. Her giving her body to him, telling him that it was his for the taking… that certain… body parts… belonged to him. No, he needed to divert his blood flow for this. He hissed a bit as he tried to adjust and brushed his front against her hip. He was diamond hard, but he needed to do this. He pressed his lips to hers chastely, a twinge of masculine pride over how kiss swollen he’d made them. No wonder humans found snogging so arousing.

  
“Tell me again.”  
  
  
She looked confused for a moment, kiss dazed, and he fought a smirk.  
  
_Later, later._

  
“I love you.” The words were spoken like a prayer.  
  
  
“How long are you going to stay with me?”  
  
  
“Forever.”  
  
  
She didn’t even hesitate, not for an instant, and that made his decision for him. He held onto her, intending to have a conversation with her, but as he inhaled and took in her arousal, his pupils blew wide and he fought the urge to grind mercilessly against her centre. He’d wanted soft, gentle for their first time. Worshipful. He'd spent so many hours on end imagining the sounds the would make, how she would feel, how she would tremble under his touch and the look on her face when he made her hit orgasm. Her taste, that haunted him most. He was dying to know, aside from the occasional arousal he would taste in the air. 

  
“What if we could make that a reality? If you could spend my forever with me? Would you do it?”  
  
  
“Yes.” 

  
Still no hesitation. Omega, he loved her so much. Thinking the “L” word in regards to her stung, he had never let himself truly think it without self reproach.

  
“Even if it would hurt? Even if it was permanent, and would include rewriting your DNA?”  
  
  
“Yes.” 

  
“Rose, I’m serious. I need you to consider what I’m saying. I need to explain it all to you, so you can make this decision knowledgeably. You can’t step backwards after this.”  
  
  
“I’m listening, Doctor. I am.”  
  
  
He resisted the urge to stroke her cheek, but only just barely. Pulling her to sit next to him on the jump seat, he turned to her. “We can rewrite your DNA to be just like me, but its _permanent_. You could never go back. You will watch everyone else die, grow old. You can never join them, Rose. Its the Curse of the Time Lords, and that curse will be yours. You _could_ choose me, you _can_ live with me forever, you _can_ give me your mind and soul, but you would _lose_ everyone else.”  
  
  
“And I said yes. I dreamed of there ever being a possibility to do so. I imagined all sorts of scenarios, daydreamed about this magically happening for months and months. I just thought it was literally impossible. But you’re telling me its possible.” At his curt nod, she smiled softly. “Then I want it.”  
  
  
She was so firm, so decisive. His pink and yellow girl was so much braver than he.  
  
He whispered, reverently, in his own language, under his breath. She gave him that gentle look that she always did when she heard him speaking Gallifreyan, and his hearts twinged at the thought that if they did this… She could learn to speak it to him. 

First things first. He was getting ahead of himself. He would absolutely not think dopey, lovesick thoughts like some Looney Tunes character with heart eyes about his companion telling him she loved him in his own language. Nope. Not at all. 

He wasn’t rubbing his eyes just to check, either.

  
“What did you mean, about my mind and my soul?”  
  
  
Ah, here was where he expected to lose her.  
  
  
“It’s… It’s something to consider for later, maybe, if you wanted. If that was a thing you might want, it might not be. That’s also a possibility, because I know that you’re not fond of, well… we can address that after. After… after… this. I don’t want to overwhelm you, and… and it might be too soon. Its definitely too soon, we just started talking like this, and I’m getting far too far ahead of things, and that isn’t your fault, it’s not, it’s just you sleep so long and so often and I have so much time to ruminate on things and...well, you won’t soon, so we can ruminate together sometime, and--”  
  
  
“Doctor, please, don’t do that. Don’t start pushing me away. Don’t shut me out.”

  
“Rose…” he hedged on this, not wanting to move forward when things were going so well.  
  
  
“No, tell me. You started us down this road, don’t hide, please. Please.”

  
“I… I can’t. Not until afterward. It sounds… barmy… but its a Time Lord thing and… after, please.”  
  
  
“Okay then…” she drew out the words, letting him know the subject was pinned, but totally _not_ dropped. “I guess we’d better get to it.”  
  
  
She was so fucking certain, and that was what did him in; what made him take her hand, silently, and march her down the hall, before he lost his nerve.

* * *

Rose’s hand trembled a bit in his as they turned down another corridor, but her face was set in determination. She truly wanted this, to be like him, and he… He would let her. He was so selfish, he should be telling her no, for her own good. He was literally allowing her to choose him over everyone else, just because he was starving for her love and affection and refused to live without it.  
  
If he was a smart man, a good man, a better man… he would turn them around and walk her back to the console room and end this now.

He wasn’t a better man.  
  
He would take, just for once, and the universe would give her to him. She was his price for continuing to help.

They entered a room with a leather chair that honestly looked just like a dentist’s chair more than anything, and a contraption above it that made her stomach flutter. It was metal, with three parts that seemed to touch the person’s head. Rose didn’t realise that her breathing had gotten so loud with her nerves, but it had clearly become audible as she heard it in the silence of the room.

  
“You don’t have to do this, Rose,” the Doctor whispered, but she shook her head, her face taking on a stubborn look.  
  
  
“I want this. I want to do this. You have no idea how much I’ve been dreaming of the ability to. I just, I never imagined how it would actually feel, I guess.”  
  
  
“You’ll have to watch your own mother grow old and pass away without you.”  
  
  
“Most people have to do that anyway, Doctor.”  
  
  
“But its different, when you grow old too. You won’t. She’ll be heartbroken, Rose.”  
  
  
Why was he trying to talk her out of this _now_?!

Rose shook her head, softly. “She won’t. She’s been expecting something like this for a long time, been expecting me to come home some sort of alien. Been expecting us to come home married with babies and a pet with 12 eyes and a trunk.”  
  
He blinked at her, not really certain how to respond. Jackie Tyler would think that, wouldn't she. She'd been convinced that he'd had Rose everywhere and everywhen since they met. He took Rose's hand and helped her into the chair, gently pulling the metal contraption over her head. He was gentle, so careful with her as he applied the circular parts to rest against her temples and the centre of her forehead, tightening them to fit her. His hands were far more sure than he, the slight sweat to them belying his confidence in his actions.  
  
  
“Is that too tight, or just firm enough?”  
  
  
“It feels fine, but I don’t know what you mean… I don’t want this done wrong.”  
  
  
“They should be flush against your skin, but not painfully so, and not causing throbbing.”  
  
  
“Then they’re just firm enough.”  
  
  
He smiled at her in a way that was meant to be reassuring but seemed more quakey, stroking the back of her hand. “This is going to hurt, Rose. It will be excruciating. I wish I could take the pain for you, but I can’t. It will be… Rose…”  
  
  
She held his hand, tightly. “I can _do_ this. I know it. It will hurt for a while and then it won’t anymore, right?”  
  
  
“.........”  
  
  
“Doctor.”  
  
  
“That’s a gross oversimplification--”  
  
  
“ _Doctor._ ”  
  
  
“......Right.”  
  
  
“Then the sooner we do it, the sooner the pain stops, and the sooner I’m like you, and you can help me adjust to being Super Time Lady.”  
  
  
“S-Super?! Its really not a superpower, Rose.”  
  
  
“It was a joke.”  
  
  
“Ah.”

  
“Doctor.” 

  
She gave him a look, and he closed his eyes before nodding. She bit her bottom lip, watching him walk over to the control panel.  
  
  
“Most of the time when this is done, when the Chameleon Arch is used, its used temporarily, Time Lords turning into other creatures out of necessity, keeping their Time Lord selves in a fob watch. We won’t be using one in this case, because you’re not a Time Lady, it will be irreversible for you. If you change your mind, too bad. There will be nothing that can be done to remove your being a Time Lady from being your natural state. This is your last chance. When I hit this button, your choice is over.”

  
She nodded as much as she could, the heaviness of the metal making it awkward. She didn’t hear the click, but she felt a strange vibration through the touch points on her head, and then a blood curdling scream was ripped from her as her world narrowed down to a needlepoint of pain.  
  
The sound was one that the Doctor never wanted to hear again for the rest of his lives.

* * *

She was swimming in nothing.

It felt like living in a sensory deprivation tank, she could hear things, here and there…. but for the most part, the world was far away.

Was it a world, what she was in? Maybe.

_  
“Rose, your body needs to recover. You need to go into a healing trance. The Tardis can help you do that, just let her in…”_

  
Who was that? Did she know him? What was Rose?  
  
The voice sounded disembodied, far, far away…. like someone shouting through a tunnel. She could hear singing, it was so beautiful. She never wanted to hear anything but.

She continued to float on nothing, the voice still bouncing around her head. Something about it _felt_ important… even though it truly couldn’t be. She was floating right now, and that was what mattered. It felt like she was one with the Universe. This was pure Nirvana.

 _  
“It’s going to be all right, Rose… I won’t let anything happen to you. I’ll take care of you, precious girl…_ **_My_ ** _precious girl...”_ _  
_ _  
_  
Who was that?  
  
_  
“... You’ll be with me_ **_forever_ ** _, Rose… You can’t leave me, especially not now. I’ll take care of you, love. Please let me… I’ll prove it… Thank you… Thank you…”_

  
What was Rose?

_  
“Rose…”_

  
Rose. A woody perennial flowering plant of the genus Rosa, in the family Rosaceae. There are over three hundred species and tens of thousands of cultivars. Flowers vary in size and shape and are usually large and showy, in colours ranging from white through yellows and reds…

Something supplied that information, and gave her a picture in her mind of beautiful flowers -- roses. Yes. That was a rose.

He wasn’t speaking to a flower, was he? No…

Tyler, Rose Marion. Born April 26th, 1987 to Pete and Jackie Tyler, in the back of a four door Sedan. Pete had been trying to drive to the hospital, but at a particularly long red light, Rose had greeted the world with a scream. To be fair, she had screamed because the person in the car behind Pete’s had blared his horn, later feeling like an arsehole when Pete had begged him for help because his wife had just given birth in their car.

Flashes of the girl’s life came and went. 

Running around with Mickey on the playground. Chipping a tooth taking her red bicycle off the slide when she was twelve. Asking her mum about her father’s death. Moving in with some blonde haired blue eyed musician after quitting school to be with him, thinking they were dating, just to be treated as a live-in cook and maid. Jimmy had never touched her beyond a kiss when he’d been manipulating her, or when he’d hit her. She had slept on the couch, and after six months, had finally scraped her pride together enough to move back to her mum’s. Dated Mickey Smith, but it had been like kissing her brother, and she had been considering telling him over and over that they should be just friends when she had run off into a police call box when an alien, no, Time Lord, had asked her a second time to come with him.

She was blonde, with brown eyes… She was the Time Lord’s pink and yellow girl. No, she was his precious girl. She was both.  
  
But where was she? Why was she hearing that voice…

The voice had a non-descript body that was seen multiple times, as Rose laughed with him in apple grass, told him “Hello!” with a smile in a New Earth hospital, was grabbed about the waist in a _very_ familiar sort of fashion in Scotland when facing a werewolf.  
  
His features bled across him like paints dropped into water.  
  
Great hair. Tall, skinny, wore specs she wasn’t sure he needed... pinstripes and plimsolls. Brown eyes, great smile, wandering tongue, unstoppable gob, the weight of the Universe on his square shoulders.

The Doctor.  
  
That was the Doctor, and that meant that she, herself was his Rose. 

* * *

  
  
Before her eyes opened, her mind went through all of her internal systems, just a quick check. Her system was functioning beautifully, but she was low on potassium, calcium, and magnesium. Her two hearts were beating like a drum, and a flash of Cassandra, as the Doctor, saying “Oh, baby, I’m beating out a samba!” came to mind.  
  
She was right about that at least.

She could hear in the silence, the sounds of different parts of the Tardis moving as needed while they spun in the vortex. A feeling like glitter across her skin repeated now and then, a whisper telling her… Telling her that they were in and out of time in the vortex. There was a feeling in her mind of a cloying emptiness, telling her that there should be millions on millions of other little lights felt in the back of her mind. But she could see one, a glorious blue, and she pinpointed that as her Doctor.

Speaking of, there were _smells_ ! She could smell aftershave, the light foresty scent of it mixed with a nondescript chemical. There was something spicy, her tongue could almost taste it, and she wanted to smell more. She turned into a very firm part of the bed, brushing her face against cloth as she inhaled, deeply. She did it again, and both heard and felt a warm chuckle from the pillow in question.  
  
  
“Enjoying your new senses?”  
  
  
She knew that voice! The Doctor!  
  
She smiled against his chest, nodding into it.  
  
  
“And what are they telling you?” he asked in an amused tone.  
  
  
She suddenly noticed that she was rubbing against him and sniffing like a dog, and instantly sprang off him with a squeak. She missed her mark and almost fell off the bed, if not for his strong, warm grip on her.  
  
_Warm._  
  
She squeaked again, looking into his eyes. Her vision was incredible, zooming in without her realising it as she took in the colours of his eyes. The texture of his skin. The soft amusement as he looked at her. Gods, the _colours_ ! She could see shades and colours she never knew existed!  
  
Her vision was drawn to a speck of dust, zooming in on it and then another, and another.  
  
  
“Y… your hands are warm…” she murmured, distractedly.  
  
  
“Rose, look at me.”  
  
  
She did, biting her bottom lip.  
  
  
“My hands aren’t warm, love. Yours are cold, now. We’re the same temperature.”  
  
  
She flushed a bit, looking all about her. “My eyes can’t decide how to focus. They keep… Focusing on things…”  
  
  
“It’s new for you. You woke up an entirely new species, with capabilities you never had. It’ll relax as your system adjusts, and you’ll regain control.”  
  
  
“What’s on your jacket?”  
  
  
“Hm?” he glanced down, critically, and she noticed his pupils adjusting on a microscopic level, adjusting, zooming his vision. He did _not_ need those specs, the little git! “I don’t see anything. What do you see?”  
  
  
“The smell.”  
  
  
“What does it smell like?”  
  
  
She shook her head, sniffing a bit, audibly. “Spicy. Warm. It clouds my head a bit.” She looked at him, finding him blushing. “What?”  
  
  
“You’re smelling my scent, pheromones. What makes me male. Your senses are more acute, and scent is an important thing for a lot of creatures in this universe. We’re one of them, if you go back to primal.”  
  
  
Oh. Fuck.  
  
  
“It’s not something you’re accustomed to, Rose.”  
  
  
“Did I say that out loud?”  
  
  
“You did. Your system is kind of overwhelmed right now. But you also have a tendency to speak your mind. Your filter is just a bit less so right now. I scanned you before we left the Med Bay, but I’d like to do it again, just to make sure that everything is all right.”  
  
  
“Tests?” She asked, in that half whine she always did when he got too caught up in the need to test her.  
  
  
“It’s just a few, Rose.”  
  
  
“What’ll you give me for it?” her tongue peeked out, and she noticed his eyes follow it.  
  
  
“What do you want?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “A lolly, like the physicians on Earth give you?”  
  
  
“Another kiss?” she asked, worrying her bottom lip. She’d spoken so quietly, nervously. She had intended to tease, and he had teased her, but she was nervous about overstepping in their new relationship.

He was looking at her, untold depths in his chocolate eyes as he took in her face. He beckoned her with his finger, whispering, “Come here, then. Take your time, don’t overwhelm your senses. Experience them.”  
  
She rose to her knees, next to where he was seated with his back to the headboard, as she realised she was not in her own room, but his. She slowly leaned forward, his eyes on her as she closed her own, tilting her head to the side as she pressed her lips against his.  
  
The softness, the firmness… just pressing her lips against his and inhaling his breath was an experience. It told her so much about him, so many things she was having trouble deciphering. They spent a few minutes gently pressing and moving their lips together, followed by a pullback. He was letting her lead, but couldn’t stop the soft groan as she took his bottom lip into her mouth, nibbling playfully. The kiss deepened, and she felt completely overwhelmed with sensory information that she couldn’t parse. His taste, his warmth, the silky feel of the underside of his tongue. He gently wrestled against hers, making a soft sound of appreciating her flavour, before pulling back into his own mouth.  
  
She chased after him, running her tongue along his, fingers gliding into his hair and tugging to get a better angle. He whimpered against her mouth, trying so hard to remain docile to let her find her footing. Fuck, he liked that -- a lot. She sucked on his tongue, then teased the roof of his mouth.  
  
Suddenly, another scent joined his spice, a musk that made her head tip back and her eyes roll back in her head as she took it in, feeling a wet throb between her legs. It made her suddenly desperate to touch more of him, she wanted to feel him closer. His nostrils flared and he let out a growl against her mouth. The next thing she knew, she was grinding against him, making eager sounds into his mouth.  
  
  
“Rose,” he moaned against her mouth, nearly mindless. He was the last Time Lord, and now the love of his life was the last Time Lady, and she was aroused. This had somehow been something he wasn’t prepared for, like an _idiot_ . His instincts were screaming at him, clawing desperately for him to mate and breed her like an animal, make sure she belonged to him. He started pulling at her shirt, yanking it clean off and tossing it to the side as he attacked her neck with a mixture of kisses and love bites.  
  
The scent became more powerful, clouding both of their heads. The vibrations against his lips from her throat as he left multiple marks with his lips and teeth spurred him on. Her eager fingers undid the buttons of his blazer, shoving it off his shoulders. He pulled it the rest of the way off, tossing it somewhere across the room, his hands cupping her breasts through her bra, teasing her nipples through the lace. She tried to undo the buttons of his oxford, but after a particularly good grind on his part that hit her clit just right, she cried out and ripped the shirt apart over halfway down, buttons bouncing like gunshots.  
  
He chuckled against her, yanking his shirt off so that he was only in his henley.  
  
  
“Your layers are _killing me_ ,” she breathed in his ear as she bit and tugged the lobe, making a sound of surprise as she heard him swear under his breath.  
  
  
"Fuck, Rose," he hissed, pinching her nipple and smirking after hearing her soft cry of pleasure.  
  


Rose was unable to focus, raking her nails teasingly up his back, the henley muting the feeling a bit. All she could do was feel, and so feel she did. She obeyed her instincts, they were so much stronger than she at this moment. She ran her fingers through his hair and then placed her fingers right at his temples, pushing into his mind with all the grace that Time Tots had before their first classes. The Doctor’s shields had been completely down as he was in the Tardis, in the Vortex, no need to protect from anything.  
  
He gasped, feeling her reaching into his mind, and the way his own tried to wrap around her. The realisation was like a bucket of water, and he pulled away quickly, breaking their connection and making them both flinch.  
  
  
“Rose… you can’t, you can’t just do that…” he panted, trying to pull himself together, and forcing himself to remain close enough that she didn’t feel rejected outright, but far enough away in case her hands decided to wander.  
  
  
“I… I’m sorry, I… I don’t know what came over me,” she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
  
“You were just following your instincts, Rose. They’re new, and I should have been more in control to help you. I’m sorry.”  
  
  
She nodded, looking away, trying to get a grip. She flinched at the memories, throwing herself at him, snogging, humping, and moaning like a tart.  
  
  
“Let’s go to the Med Bay, get some tests going, a walk will be good for us, hmm?”  
  
  
She nodded, still not meeting his eyes.  
  
  
“Hey. Hey.” He took her chin in his hand, turning her to face him. “It’s all right. I’m not upset, and you shouldn’t be either. Don’t ever be ashamed of anything we do that feels good, all right?”  
  
  
She turned redder, and nodded after a moment.  
  


He climbed off the bed, extending his hand, and wiggled his fingers playfully. “Your Ladyship…?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was okay! Explanation of what he meant by "mind and soul" will be coming in the next chapter, along with the others finding out about Rose.


End file.
